


The Junkyard Pack

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Junkyard Dogs!Dean and Sam, M/M, Wolf!Cas, dead small animals (wolves have to eat)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves his new family, but Bobby's neighbors aren't comfortable with a large black wolf hanging around - especially after a few chickens go missing from their coops. When the humans take the wolf from the junkyard, Castiel will do anything to get back to his family. And his family will fight to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Junkyard Pack

Castiel knows Bobby’s human friends and neighbors are uncomfortable by the presence of a large black wolf so close to their houses and territories. But when Castiel worries, Dean nibbles at his ear and tells him to stop. Dean can be very persistent. Still, Castiel tries to stick to the outskirts of the junkyard during the day. Sometimes he hunts and sleeps in the nearby woods. When he’s gone for more than a day though, Dean worries, so Castiel doesn’t stay away for too long.

Once, when Castiel returns to the junkyard with a rabbit in his teeth, he finds Dean and Sam plucking meat off of bones. Usually, they eat some coarse pellets, which Castiel tried once and hated.

“What’s that?” Castiel asks. He drops his own lunch and plops onto the ground between Dean and Sam.

“It’s chicken,” Sam says between mouthfuls. He is a much bigger dog than Dean, bigger even than Castiel, although Castiel is only two or three inches taller and longer than Dean, and finishes his meal much quicker. He stands and shakes himself, fluffing his dark brown fur. His long ears flop back and forth.

Castiel sniffs at the meatless bone. “What does it taste like?”

Dean coughs up the bone he had been chewing on. He’d eaten too fast – again. His tall ears perk toward Castiel. “Never had chicken before?”

Castiel shakes his head.

Dean licks at his chops. Castiel stares, watching perhaps too intently, as that pink tongue brushes at the short brown fur along Dean’s snout. Castiel again tries to count the number of darker brown dots that scatter across Dean’s face, but loses count when Dean huffs at him.

“Spacing out again, Cas.”

“Sorry, Dean,” Castiel says. His gaze drops to the muddy ground, embarrassed to have been caught.

Dean huffs again, softer. When Sam isn’t looking, Dean steps closer and licks Castiel’s fur just below his ear. He quickly pulls away and shakes clean his fur when Sam glances back around.

“Chicken’s delicious, Cas,” Sam says. “We’ll save you some next time.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel says. He flicks his tail in excitement.

But Castiel decides not to wait for next time. He knows where chickens may be found, has seen some on one of his many prowls around his new family’s territory. Knowing the neighbors are wary of him, Castiel waits to go to the farm until after nightfall. He returns to Dean and Sam by dawn with a full dead chicken in his mouth, feeling quite proud of himself.

Dean and Sam, however, are not proud.

“Jesus, Cas!” Dean barks. “Where did you get that?”

“From the farm nearby,” Castiel tells him. He lowers his head in confusion and timidity. This reaction is not what he expected. “I thought we could share it.”

Sam sits still while Dean paces in small circles.

“That belongs to someone, Cas,” Sam says. “You stole it.”

Castiel tilts his head. “Stole?” He doesn’t know that word.

“You took something from someone without asking,” Sam explains. “They’ll be angry.”

“Angry?” Castiel asks. He whimpers. “That was not my intent. I can take it back?”

“It’s dead, Cas,” Dean growls. He won’t look at Castiel. “The humans will notice that it’s dead. And it’s got your teeth marks all over it. Christ!”

Castiel drops the chicken into the mud. He presses himself into the ground as low as he can.

“Calm down, Dean,” Sam says. “You’re freaking him out.”

“He should be freaked out!” Dean barks. “Do you know what the humans will do if they see this?”

“We’ll hide it,” Sam says. “They won’t know.”

“They’ll guess!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please forgive me,” Castiel says, not entirely sure what he’s apologizing for. There must be certain things he isn’t allowed to hunt. That’s never been a problem before. He pulls his tail in close. There are so many different rules in this new family. Sometimes he can’t keep all of them straight.

“I didn’t know,” Castiel whines. “Please don’t be upset with me.” He doesn’t want to be a lone wolf again. He doesn’t like being alone. This is his family. This is where he wants to stay. “Please don’t make me leave.” His whines in low whistles. He can’t stop the noise when he tries. He’s scared.

Dean looks at Castiel and his anger deflates. “Cas.” He buries his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck and nuzzles the fur there. “It’s okay, Cas. It’s okay.” He repeats the words until Castiel’s whining lessens and eventually stops. “I just don’t want the humans to hurt you.”

“They’d hurt me?” Castiel asks.

Sam steps forward and sits beside Castiel, offering warmth and support. “If they thought you were a threat, they would.”

Dean nips at the tip of Castiel’s ear. “No more hunting farm animals,” he says.

“Okay, Dean,” Castiel says and turns his head toward Dean for a gentle head-butt.

**Author's Note:**

> 4.5.13
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I don't like posting unfinished things, but I'm trying to gauge interest here. Not sure if I should write more or drop this! :) TY for feedback!
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr (same name).


End file.
